The Gift
by Chaurier
Summary: *the better version* A weird girl from Seto's past comes back to him. Little does she know that Seto has a little more in store for her than just a reindroduction! *LEMON* in future chapters.


Kaiba-Luvr: Hey all! ^__^ This is my first Kaiba story.strike that, my first fanfiction, so go easy on me please!  
  
The Gift:  
  
Reunion  
  
It was Monday afternoon, after school. Seto Kaiba sighed as the computer's mechanical voice rang out the "You've got Message!" recording for the tenth time in a mere five minutes. He wearily clicked open the message, and, to his amazement, found out that it was not one of those advertisements or the promotions other companies are sending to him.  
  
*To: "Seto Kaiba" From: "Nisa" Date: July 12, 2003 Subject: Long Time No See!  
  
Hey, Seto! I'm back! ^^ So, how's it going? Remember me? It's me, Nisa! The most accurate remembrance of me you'll probably have is the time at the orphanage.*  
  
Seto paused at the last word. The name, Nisa, was oddly familiar. The word re-surfaced faintly in his usual information-filled brain. Orphanage.  
  
He scanned the rest of the e-mail quickly, noting that she requested that he should phone her by the time he finished reading the message, or reply back. He decided to do both, just in case.  
  
His fingers danced across the keyboard, the experience of being the CEO of KaibaCorp kicked in. He typed up a polite reply in just three minutes, re- read it carefully, and clicked send. Meanwhile, he switched the phone on his desk to speakerphone, and punched in the numbers that were stated at the end of the e-mail.  
  
Unfortunately for him, no one was home. Seto stretched, his muscles straining.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba Kaiba's perky voice rang out. "There's someone here to see you!" He put emphasis on the word "someone".  
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, Seto stood up and crossed the room in eight simple strides. The door flung open, and he walked calmly down the giant staircase of the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
What he saw standing in the doorway made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
On the threshold of the front door stood a girl around the age of seventeen. Her medium-length brown hair hung loosely around her. Her bright green eyes glowed brightly as she admired her surroundings. Beside her were two suitcases: one big, one small. Mokuba was staring curiously at her, wondering what brought her here.  
  
'Big brother certainly didn't expect to see a girl visitor,' the younger Kaiba giggled silently.  
  
"May I help you?" Seto had stepped forward, shaking a bit. He was still slightly surprised at seeing such a pretty girl.  
  
"Oh, hey, Seto!" the girl responded, attention snapped toward the brunette.  
  
'So.he hasn't changed that much,' the girl thought as she appraised him up and down. 'Still the same arrogant attitude, though a bit protective at times. And the clothing style hasn't change one bit.'  
  
She was brought out of her musing as Mokuba tugged at her left hand's fingers.  
  
"Hey, miss," he inquired cutely. "What's your name?"  
  
"Hmm?" she said absently, twirling a strand of silky brown hair with her right index finger.  
  
"I said," Mokuba said a little louder. "What's your name?"  
  
"Oh!" she was startled, to say the least. "My name?"  
  
"Yes," Seto spoke up impatiently.  
  
"Surely you remember me, Seto?"  
  
Seto probed his mind for a girl that fitted the description that stood in front of him. "No."  
  
"Are you sure? Didn't you receive my e-mail?"  
  
The word popped so suddenly into his head Seto thought his hair would come off. "You're Nisa, aren't you?"  
  
"Glad that you caught on," she answered sarcastically.  
  
Seto glared at her. "Yes, so? What brings you here?"  
  
"I needed a place to stay since." her voice dropped to a low whisper. "My relatives chased me out of their house, and because they declared that they couldn't spare anymore money to spend on me anymore." Tears brimmed the edges of her now dull green eyes.  
  
Seto's gaze softened at the sad story. He had pretty much gone through the same thing himself. Parents gone at the age of five, leaving him defenseless against the world and a little brother to care for, and then got sent to the orphanage. And at the age of fourteen, a huge burden collapsed on to his back since he won the control over KaibaCorp over some other people. He sighed. The memories of his past are just too painful to recall again.  
  
"Well," he began hesitantly. "I suppose you could stay here."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Seto!" she cried delightedly, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a fierce hug.  
  
Seto's pale face was lighted up with a light hue of pink. He felt his blue leather pants becoming just a little bit too tight, so to speak.  
  
"You're welcome," he murmured gruffly, still not used to these new strange emotions. He gently pushed her off and instantly missed the warmth.  
  
"I'll show you your room!" Mokuba squealed, delighted to have a guest. 'May be Seto will finally learn how to love someone instead of just brotherly affections towards me.'  
  
Seto looked after the retreating pair up the stairs. The boy and girl were chatting happily, as though they've known each other since childhood.  
  
Well, it's partly true, he admitted to himself. But still.  
  
There's something about that girl.  
  
Kaiba-Luvr: Well, how was that for my first chapter? Read and review, you guys! P.S. Many thanks to Princess Strawberry for writing *cough* all *cough* of the first chapter. 


End file.
